


Smile for the camera

by Spectrestories



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Businessman!Oikawa, Fluff, M/M, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrestories/pseuds/Spectrestories
Summary: When seated in front of someone who is possibly the most gorgeous person Hajime has ever met, the only thought that crosses his mind is "Fuck, he looks good in a suit" Oh, and did he mention this was an job interview? "Iwaizumi-san what makes you feel like you have what it takes to to be apart of this company?"  Voice low and teasing almost Yeah he was most definitely fucked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been ages since I've wrote something so here y'all go have this to satisfy your cravings! Also kindly read the end notes I have a question for you all.

Now, I know what you're thinking this is gonna be another one of those boy meets boy in job position, but no it's not, they actually already know each other they are childhood friends in fact! So is it a childhood friends meet again and fall in love fanfic? Also no this, is the story of two best friends so close that they are prepared to go through each stage of their friendship all over again for the sake of eachother. This is the story of how Iwaizumi Hajime captured his best friends heart and gave his own in return.

 

Iwaizumi blearily blinks his sleep blurred eyes open, stifling a yawn as he grasps around for the retched device that is the form of his sleep deprivation. Once locating said device, which is in fact his phone he realises, he blinks tiredly at the screen forcing back a groan as he sees who is calling him. Voice laced with obvious irritation he answers the still vibrating phone.

"Shittykawa, its 6:30 in the fucking morning what the fuck do you want?"

"Now, now Iwa-chan! It doesn't do to be so grumpy in the mornings you'll become even more of an old man then you already are!" Oikawa's voice filters through the phone chastising him teasingly.

Hajime glares murder at his phone, it is definitely too early for this.

"I'll break you,"

"How, crude Iwa-chan!"

"Oikawa."

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry please don't break me I have to stay beautiful for my adoring fans!"

"That's all the more reason for me _to_ break your face" Hajime mutters to himself 

With a heaved sigh Hajime gets back to his earlier question.

"So what do you want Assikawa?" 

"Ah! Yes!" He clears his throats professionally and puts on his businessman voice. 

"How would you Iwaizumi Hajime like to have the chance if working with the most charming businessman there is, which is moi in case you didn't catch on I know you're slow Iwa-chan, as my right hand man?" Voice dramatic he can just imagine him doing hand actions he can't even see.

"W-what?" Iwaizumi chokes out jaw slack deciding to ignore the jab at his intelligence, "work for _you_? can you even do that Shittykawa? Cause from what I remember you have a right hand man!" He demands "I will not be the reason your business starts failing not with how far you've gotten you idiot," he huffs out crossing his arms even though Tooru can't see him.

"I knew you would say that Iwa-chan!" Is his cheery response " but don't worry Yahaba quit his job so I do genuinely need a new right hand man and," he continues "I've got everything planned out!"

"oh really?" Hajime raises a sceptical eyebrow.

"yes, really! Here I'll go over the plan with you now!" 

After retelling the plan oikawa waits expectingly for Hajime's response. After what seems like forever he manages to get his mouth working long enough to get the words out.

"You are absolutely insane, you know that?" 

Oikawa makes to protest indignantly but is swiftly cut off by Hajime. 

"But, I suppose that makes me equally as insane as you since I'm agreeing to go along with this," he carries on dragging a hand down his face and rethinking his life choices up to this point.

"Does that mean you'll apply!?" Oikawa asks voice bursting with excitement. 

"Yes, Oikawa I will sign up for a job interview as your right hand man," 

Oikawa makes various sounds of delight and immediately starts telling him about how he will nail the interview and it's going to be amazing working together.

"so when's the interview?" Iwaizumi absentmindedly glances at the clock which blares 7:30 back at him.

"hmm? Oh, in... about two hours!" Oikawa says still excited and clearly not noticing the distressed noises coming from his best friend. A loud shout resonates through the apartment building.

"WHAT?!" 

 

After the biggest rush Iwaizumi has ever had in his life he finally makes it to Tooru's building with everything he would need for for the interview, _god_  he has an interview with his best friend who he has to pretend not to know. How messed up is that?

Tooru had been very specific about the plan, as if he had thought over it for days, which he likely had. It would be a completely normal job interview between two strangers, except they _weren't._  Hajime knew Tooru like the back of his hand and now just because stupid, caring Tooru knew he needed a job or he would be kicked from his flat offered him one, and a well payed one at that!  That idiot needed to think of himself more often he thought pushing the door of the building open, and proceeding to quickly chat with the lady at the desk as to where he should go. She points him towards a staircase off to the left he thanks her and swiftly makes his way up.

Once at the top of the stairs he is directed towards a spacious waiting room filled with maybe a dozen other people he considers, which isn't too many to have to compete against. He sits carefully fingers thrumming impatiently against his thigh, analysing the other hopeful job searchers trying to pick out those who may be a threat. When not finding anyone who sticks out too much he heaved a small sigh of relief, immediately perking up again when a defeated looking man exits the interview room, he frowns slightly hoping Oikawa isn't going too harsh on the interviewees.

When it's his turn to enter the interview room he rises stiffly, ignoring the increasing sense of anxiety in his chest, he knocks on the door waiting for the confirming 'come in' before entering quietly.

His best friend gestures towards the empty seat in front of him and Iwaizumi gingerly takes a seat. When seated in front of someone who is possibly the most gorgeous person Hajime has ever met, the only thought that crosses his mind is

"Fuck, he looks good in a suit"

Which is a fair observation in his defence as he hasn't yet seen his best friend in one he normally wears dorky alien shirts. Oh, that asshole is looking at him as if he knows exactly what he just thought, he fights the scowl that is threatening to take over his face, cause after all it wouldn't do to leave a bad first impression.

"Iwaizumi-san," he leans forward lacing slender fingers together and looking up at him through long, dark lashes,"what makes you feel like you have what it takes to to be apart of this company?" Voice low and teasing almost.

Yeah he was most definitely fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said at the start of the chapter I wish to ask you all if you want me to write both Oikawa and Iwaizumi's perspective of the events happening so in other words one chapter would be Iwaizumi's perspective then the next would be Oikawa's I dunno just tell me your thoughts on the idea in the comments!
> 
> this was really fun to write so I hope that you all enjoy it!  
> As usual kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> this story is also posted on fanfiction.net if you want to check it out there!  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12293964/1/smile-for-the-camera


End file.
